


You call it what?

by AspenTree0228



Series: Domestic Training [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda is name for... well take a guess, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTree0228/pseuds/AspenTree0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the heat continues, Clarke learned something new about Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call it what?

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so very nice about my experimental ABO story.  
> So I've decided to make a series out of it. 
> 
> It's a dangerously interesting genre, I try not to offend anyone. But if you are offended, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

Urgent, unhindered, hazing cravings receded as the heat went satisfied by their sacred mating rituals. Water vapor was clouding the mirrors, glasses, and every shiny surface when the hot stream splashed agains the bathroom tiles.

It had been the worst and the best heat ever. Unbearable pain and agony before had been soothed by pleasure and gratification. The couple had been non-stop for the entire weekend, barely sparing any moment to recharge. Now at the end of their mating session, they finally slowed down, well, comparatively speaking.

Much as Clarke enjoyed their combined scent—a mixing of Lexa’s strong musk, her own hormonal discharge, sweat, and spent passion—they had to shower before annoying neighbors and wild animals started to march a protest around the house.

They washed each other in silence, exchanging lingering kisses and suggestive touches once in a while. Clarke admired her partner’s physique as her hands traveled to the lean shoulders, and prominent biceps, taut abs, all the way down to the powerful hips that offered those unhindered thrusts. A red cloud crept out her porcelain cheeks as she peered at the organ that distinguished an Alpha from an Omega. It had shriveled down to a docile size, its color returned to the shade of tan mocha just like the rest of Lexa’s impeccable nudity, and the knot at base was completely gone by now. She snuck her hand down to gently hold it, and explore the skin around it. Her curiosity piqued as she moved pass the hilt and found a new land further between the toned thighs. Now it confirmed that her sex ed books had been correct. Female Alphas differed from males in the lack of observable testicular sacks, rather, they still preserved the feminine folds and an entrance. Some had the capacity to bear children, some were underdeveloped that led to a infertile womb, some had lost the function entirely; a few enjoyed penetration, but a lot didn’t care for the notion. She hadn’t figured out Lexa yet, so she sheepishly stole a glance at the brunette’s face, wondering if it offended her.

A tender smile graced her plump lips. Lexa let her lover explore all the differences between their anatomical build. She herself had never been one to try out vaginal sex, but if Clarke was curious, she saw no harm in a bit of experiment.

“Sorry…” The blonde retrieved her hand and laid her palm against a more neutral ground, Lexa’s stomach.

“That’s fine. You’ve never seen another one, and I’m happy about it.” Lexa gave her a languid chuckle. She let the lather of shampoo bubbles flow away with warm water, and walked two fingers across the expanse of Clarke’s skin. “My turn.”

Tilting her head to pamper a kiss on the taller woman’s cheek, the blonde giggled at how Lexa obsessively fondled her bottom, kneading the soft flesh in strong palms and digging her short nails to leave some possessive crescent marks.

“My god, you’re so soft,” Lexa’s words were breathy as they caressed a strand of golden threads. She was in complete awe at finding such a flawless creature, whose each and every contour, curve, and outline fit perfectly in her hands. So soft, so warm, every fiber of flesh flexible and pliable, every inch of skin smooth and tight, her stature was not muscularly defined, but there wasn’t a piece of flab either. Clarke became boneless in her arms, a contrast to her firm and hale body build, a specimen of the rare and precious gender. “We’re like two entirely different species.” A chuckle rumbled out her chest where the Omega leaned against.

It induced a shiver in her core, and a sore spasm of thigh muscles. “We are two different species, technically,” smiling into another kiss, Clarke reminded her, “two different species designed to complement one another.” Her desire was still rippling in small waves, manageable, but she didn’t need to keep a control over it with her mate always glad to serve her. She gripped Lexa’s item again, this time stroking it up and down with determination boldly, feeling it swell in response.

“Ah-ah-ah, wait.” The brunette interrupted the soft movement, “I want to see you.”

Clarke was giggling when a pair of undeterred hands squeezed her breasts. “You’ve seen me, plenty of times.”

“Not like this.” Purring, Lexa buried her nose in the valley between those soft mounds, licking the water stream that ran pass the ditch. Then her head turned towards left, the tip of her tongue swirling across the full bosom and centering into a prominent peak. The pebbling nob was one of the few things that were rocky hard on the otherwise buttery body. With a wicked grin, Lexa began her tormenting flickering on the new toy. Not to disappoint, it stood to the attention, and inflicted a guttural moan from the beautiful Omega.  
“Fuck! Lexa…” Clarke exclaimed when the brunette left with a satisfying pop. Her stomach flexed and relaxed upon the intermittent kisses trailing down.

Having lowered herself to the same level as her lover’s belly, Lexa tilted her head up to take in the spectacular view from below. Hot water continued to splash on the blonde’s heaving chest, rivulets carried on many different paths, but eventually, they all gathered to one destination, which happened to be hers too. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Clarke.” Whispering, she let the back of her fingers brush past the short blonde curls that lightly veiled the tender slit.

Clarke immediately parted her thighs, granting her lover’s request to conquer. “Please, Lexa… I want you again.”

“Shhh, no hurry.” Soothing voice was met by a slight jump as her fingers made contact with the spongy entrance. “Let me take care of you.”

“Ummm… yes hurry!” Hunger swept her inside, Clarke found her words tremble through her voice cord. Large doses of pheromone once again seeped out from her pores and clouded her mind. Her hips began grinding impatiently to meet the brunette’s dodging hand. With mocked rage and real urgency, Clarke chastised her lover, “you’re not doing a very good job.”

“I’m not?” A sultry smile was her reply, Lexa purposefully held back, and took her time studying the glistening folds.

“Lexa! What’d I tell you?”

“I thought I wasn’t doing a very good job. So I should learn.” Knuckles brushing up and down, finding all the right places but added no pressure. The brunette was amazed to find her hand completely coated in the sweet juice. Her throat bobbed, a thirst boiling from deep down in her stomach, and she knew, the sumptuous spring lay just inches in front of her face.

Clarke was reduced into a puddle of wanton desire. She was clawing at the damp brown mane. Without those complicated braids holding it together, those strands felt smooth and slipped through her fingers. The blonde knew Lexa was teasing her, she would normally not give her the satisfaction, but this wasn’t their careless day to day joking. She surrendered, “Ok! Ok, Lex, you were doing a wonderful job, just—just touch me, please?”

Of course Lexa wouldn’t leave her precious mate hanging like that. As soon as she heard the helpless pleading, she lunged forward, using her hand to gather as much juice as possible and deliver it into her mouth. Her tongue darted out, gliding over a small protrusion, which held thousands of nerve endings. Then her teeth gently nipped, her lips suckled on it.

Hips canting forward with speed so quick like she had a motor in her joints. Blonde hair spilled and covered her eyes, she hastily mussed it behind her ear, eager to watch Lexa work magic at where she needed most. “Mmmm…yeah right there, babe,” Clarke braced herself for the impending climax, moaning and groaning to urge her lover to go faster.

Lexa directed two digits in the tightening channel, each pump bringing out a small spill that dribbled down her elbow. She didn’t mind that, the only matter at the front of her head was pleasing her partner, an esurient little Omega she loved so dearly.

“It’s here! Lex, it’s, it’s coming… I’m coming…!” Clarke squirmed. Thankfully the brunette was supporting her by the waist, or she might really fall and hurt herself.

“You’re ok, babe. Come, it’s ok.” Lexa cooed, the vibration of her voice cord effectively aided the blonde to tumble over the edge. She kissed up the exact trail of her way down, sparing seconds on each flushing hickeys, imprinting her unique marks even deeper.

Such a classic Alpha act, Clarke mused to herself. Lexa might not even notice herself, but she had been claiming her territory all this time. And if that made Lexa happy, she would wear those marks to work and show them off to the world.

“You know, now I’ve taken you in every room of my house. Twice in the kitchen, actually.” With a way too smug grin, Lexa purred beside her lover’s ear, and laid a smallkiss where her breath hit.

So she did remember the promise. Sky blue eyes twinkled as they met the greenish glimmer. “Not yet.”

Confusion was the chartreuse specks that decorated the emerald lakes.

With an extended hand, Clarke brought her lover in for a sensual kiss, sharing her own aftertaste. Her fingers circled an excited nipple sitting on the breastsmaller than hers, and dragged down along the middle line in between defined abs. Then, they coiled around a special appendage hanging in between their bodies.

“Care to clarify?” With a quirked brow, the brunette gestured to the playful hands rubbing at her item.

Clarke snickered like a cat who stole a fish, “Do I need to define ‘take’? Well, okay, it means, a part of you, inside, a part of me.” Accentuating every word, the blonde switched hands tugging at her favorite toy that started to inflate.

“Oh?”

“Mmm-hmm, not just any part of you, Lexa.” She kissed her, again, and again, murmuring against wet hot lips, “I want you. I want this.”

Lexa sighed into the soft mouth covering hers. She let the blonde take the helm, and submerged into the orgasmic teasing. Several moments later, she screwed her brows together to find the usually proud member behaving rather reluctantly. “Ugh, come on, Heda, what’s with the hold up?” She lapsed her hand over Clarke’s and moved a bit rougher.

A snorted laughter suddenly broke out, Clarke asked incredulously, “Heda?”

“It’s southern slang for—”

“The commander, I know.” The mischief in her voice lingered. “You named your penis the commander?”

Lexa seemed a little peevish hearing the mockery. She smacked the slender hand from her semi erection and covered it from the blonde’s reach. “Of course! Every penis is a commander, every one of them. What else would they be?”

“Alright, alright, she is heda. Don’t get cranky about it, geez!” Clarke creased one brow at the slightly flustered Alpha. Her hand returned to where it desired, and pulled the darker one away, continuing to treat the “commander” with the respect it deserved.

Truthfully, Lexa wasn’t upset about the teasing, she admitted it was an arrogant name for her mighty little giant. What bothered her was this new found performance issue. The “commander” was waking up from her beauty sleep for sure, but the sleepiness lingered. “I’m not cranky. I just… give me a second.” She took in a deep breath, willing her sinuses to take in as much of Clarke’s sweet pheromone as possible, and release more hormone to direct the blood flow. She was ready, so ready, yearning to be hugged by Clarke’s warmth again, but the more she yearned, the more frustrated she became. “This has never happened before, I promise.” Then again, three days of non-stop mating session had never happened to her either.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Clarke slowed down the movements of her hand, and pressed her lips to the brunette’s face, _aww my baby is so tired out_. She didn’t mean to tease her Alpha, it clearly bruised her ego. “It’s ok, baby. I know that.” Of course she knew. Lexa actually impressed her a lot, that her endless needs must have drained the brunette, who still managed to keep up even if she wasn’t in the rut yet. Imagine how it would be for Lexa to enter her own rut… Clarke moaned at the thought.

The frown on her face only relaxed slightly.

Clarke grabbed a handful of Lexa’s damp curls and angled her mouth to devour the unhappy lips. After she was satisfied to have marked the flesh with nibble and bites, she sunk to her knees, her sight lining up with the shy member. “So, what’s the Commander’s name?”

Finally, a small laugh was baited out of the grim Alpha. “Haven’t got one. You pick.”

“Later.” And with that, she leaned forward to hold barely half of the head in her mouth, not moving, just holding it.

“Oh!” Lexa gasped in surprise, and reached for a steady hold on the wall. Her belly fluttered with excitement as electric tides rose and fell inside. The velvety feeling of the tip of Clarke’s tongue was heavenly. She felt a familiar pull in her groin and a jump of her tautening piece. Well, ain’t she a little traitor? Lexa rested a hand on her hip to observe the blonde ordering her member to do things she herself couldn’t even request. “Ok, you made your point.”

Smirking, Clarke didn’t stop, but pushed further, took in more and more, her mouth only allowing half of the length before its hardening head hit her throat uncomfortably. So she retreated a little, dragging her flattened tongue over the sensitive skin of the shaft. Before pulling it all out, she halted, because the cleft on the tip of her tongue met a ridge at the shaft’s distal end. She wiggled her slick muscle from right to left, sensing Lexa tense even harder at the motion.

Strong fingers found their way to entangle in the blonde tresses, and hips started to roll rhythmically into the inviting mouth. “Ahh…babe…” Some low mumbles escaped her breaths, while she barely bit back some vulgar remarks. This wasn’t her M.O., never had she asked a woman to give her head, let along holding their hair and guiding them to and fro, for it might seem inconsiderate and condescending on her part. Lexa feared it would make Clarke think less of her. However, she couldn’t do anything to resist the immense pleasure. Every sweep of the hot tongue, every slight nibble of the gentle teeth, was pushing her pride to a painful and impossible hardness.

Clarke could feel the strength under her palm that cupped at Lexa’s behind. She let her hand wander, from the cute dimples on the lower back, across the flexing buttcheeks, down to the strong thigh. Temporarily lost in the incredible touch, she messed up her breathing, and immediately pulled back, coughing in tears.

“I’m sorry, baby! Are you ok?” Lexa thought it was her fault, she bent down to pat on her lover’s back. “Oh god I’m so sorry. I should’ve stopped.”

Her coughing pacified quickly, Clarke sat on the heel of her feet and rubbed the vertical lines in between Lexa’s creased brows, “It’s nothing, Lexa. Stop being so concerned. I’m not gonna break if you get a little rougher.” She pulled the Alpha closer to kneel in front of her, and continued to stroke the now fully erect shaft. It instantly tilted up to meet her petting despite its owner’s worry. When she peered down to it again, she could see the crimson color rising, and the veins pulsed in tune with a fast heart. “Plus, Heda was enjoying it, you should really allow yourself nice treats from time to time.”

“You shouldn’t have to go down on me just because I went down on you…”

“It’s not why I did it.”

“But, you don’t like it…?”

“Who told you that?” Clarke laughed at the endearingly bemused brunette.

“Coz girls generally don’t? I wouldn’t want to put someone’s flaccid dick in my mouth,” Lexa pointed out.

Shaking her head, Clarke let out a sympathetic sigh, “Oh Lexa, you’re too cute sometimes. Girls don’t like it when they’re being forced, girls don’t like it with a gross looking one, girls don’t like it with a stranger Alpha. You’re different, you’re my mate, my Alpha. I like it because you’re so sweet, you smell wonderful, it makes me wet to hear you moan. You’re not just ‘someone’, you’re _the_ one.”

“You’re not saying this to make me feel better?” The unusually sensitive Alpha suspected.

“Of course I’m saying it to make you feel better, but it doesn’t mean I can’t feel good too.” Clarke rolled her eyes. _For god’s sake,_ she thought, _somebody is sentimental tonight._ Well, guess their mating session had taken a toll on her partner up to this point. “Come on, your commander is getting ahead of you.”

A red cloud flushed on her cheeks, Lexa finally gave up her insecurities and invested herself into the action again. “Have you thought of a name?” Her lips grazed the tender neck when she asked. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you give her an ugly name. She’s been sluggish and lazy, bad, bad commander.”

Eyes brightening to hear Lexa’s voice charged with humor and a smile, Clarke lunged forward to push the woman on the cold tiles. She climbed up in Lexa’s laps, and started to grind her dripping core along the thick length, coating it in her slippery liquid. “Mmmm, oh I got it. How about… Commander Sluggish Horsepower.” She whimpered to feel the pulsating shaft bounce against her folds. “Sounds appropriate.”

Chuckling, the brunette wrapped her hand around her girth, and pointed it to the most convenient position, “Horsepower huh? That’s actually nice.”

“You know, except for a slightly soggy start, she’s quite powerful once she gets going.”

“Yeah?” Lexa hissed when Clarke sunk her little cuspids into the skin on her supple neck, indicating she was eager to mate now. “Ok then, I claim these fertile lands of yours, my love, in the name of Commander Sluggish Horsepower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realized that many ABO works have Lexa as the Alpha. I don't know about the others, but my explanation is that, as a lesbian, I identify with Lexa more than with Clarke in terms of identity, and I do have a mild penis envy. So why not give her one? 
> 
> It's questionable that Lexa has a more dominant personality though, coz she's such a cute little raccoon. And Sky Princess definitely won't submit all the time. Just like the real world, gender is a poor indicator for behavior, there's always personality at play. I think their different personas and biological predisposition are more than likely to cause tension and drama. It's an interesting dynamic I look forward to exploring. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, tell me random stuff. 
> 
> I have a Bichon Frisé, his name is Hero, he likes to hump my leg.


End file.
